A Little Warning
by Kafi Mil
Summary: Ketika Kagami mengirim e-mail kepada Kuroko untuk bertemu di kolam renang Seirin sepulang sekolah, apa yang akan terjadi? Warn! boyxboy,sho-ai,dldr,etc.


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story is mine!

Warn! : Absurd,typo(s),boyxboy,Sho-ai!

A/N : Pertama kali diketik pagi-pagi buta saat saya insomnia. Fanfic debut akun ini (/; w ;)/

Judulnya agak gak nyambung sepertinya .-.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Masih banyak kekurangan disini. Hope u like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko hampir jatuh tertidur dipelajaran Bahasa Jepang saat gurunya sedang menerangkan. Kagami tidak ada di kelas saat jam pelajaran terakhir hari itu. Dia telah meninggalkan pesan ke Kuroko untuk menemuinya di Kolam Renang sepulang sekolah. Rasanya Kuroko ingin pelajaran ini cepat selesai. Jarang sekali Kagami menyuruh untuk minta ditemui, biasanya kalau Kagami membolos, ia hanya akan menunggu Kuroko di gerbang sekolah dan pulang bersama seperti biasa. Kuroko jadi tidak bisa fokus saat ini, ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap meja kosong di depannya.

Kuroko membuka pintu masuk kolam renang Seirin, tatapannya mencari entitas Kagami di kolam renang yang cukup luas itu. Ia meliat Kagami duduk di bench seberang Kuroko berdiri sekarang sambil memutar bola oranye di jarinya. Kuroko berjalan memutar karena mereka terhalang kolam renang. Mata Kagami mengikuti pergerakan Kuroko dari saat surai biru itu melihatnya sampai tiba di depannya. Kagami bangkit berdiri di hadapan Kuroko.

"Ayo pu-"

Kata-kata Kuroko terhenti ketika tangan Kagami menyentuh kedua bahunya,menyingkirkan tas sekolah dan melangkah mendekat kepadanya. Kuroko hanya mampu membuka mulut tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya. Semenjak mereka resmi berpacaran, jarang sekali Kagami agresif padanya. Ia berjalan mundur sesuai dengan langkah Kagami yang semakin mendekat. Wajahnya memerah,Kuroko jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Kagami rasa jarak ini sudah cukup. Kuroko melihat seringai Kagami dan merasakan cengkraman di kedua bahunya…

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami mendorong tubuh Kuroko ke kolam renang di depannya. Kuroko yang menggunakan seragam lengkap tercebur ke kolam renang di belakangnya, yang dengan bodohnya dia lupakan karena pesona Kagami barusan. Kolam dengan kedalaman 1,5 meter itu beriak keras ketika Kuroko yang tanpa pertahanan apapun jatuh kedalamnya. Jeda beberapa detik sebelum kepala Kuroko menyembul keluar dari permukaan air. Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan wajah datarnya, hilang sudah wajah merona Kuroko. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Kagami. Sedangkan Kagami hanya tersenyum puas di tepian kolam. Kagami jadi merasa lucu sendiri mengingat ekspresi Kuroko saat ia permainkan tadi.

"Kagami-kun…apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja menghukummu " jawab Kagami santai,sesantai ia yang sedang duduk bersandar pada bench.

"Eh?" Kuroko tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kagami.

"Kau…beberapa hari yang lalu selalu latihan menembak dengan Aomine 'kan? Nyaris seharian penuh. Saat aku mencari lapangan basket yang lain, ternyata kau dan Aomine sedang latihan di sana." Kata Kagami tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya ke Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya diam dan tersenyum. Kagami cemburu ternyata, pikir Kuroko. Sedangkan batin Kagami merutuki Kuroko yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan dengan tetesan air dari ujung rambut biru ke wajahnya serta bibir yang terbuka mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin akibat perbuatannya. Seperti ikan,Kagami terkekeh pelan dan ia ingin memakannya.

"Jadi Kagami-kun sengaja menyuruhku kemari untuk balas dendam" Kuroko menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit.

Kagami cuma mendecih lalu melepas kemeja dan kaosnya hingga ia bertelanjang dada. Kuroko mengagumi dalam hati melihat badan atletis Kagami. Tanpa basa basi lagi,Kagami langsung menyelam ke kolam renang. Kuroko melihat Kagami berenang sedikit menjauhinyan dan terbingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Kagami,sampai akhirnya Kagami berenang mendekat.

Hening beberapa menit setelah Kagami menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dan menatap Kuroko tajam. Keduanya saling diam,tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Saling menatap menikmati wajah lawan tatapannya di kolam renang yang mendingin seperti membekukan mereka berdua. Sebelum akhirnya Kagami mendekat dan menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan Kuroko.

Kagami mencium Kuroko tepat di bibir.

Tidak ada yang menutup mata. Kagami menatap mata biru Kuroko,sedangkan Kuroko menatap tak percaya ke Kagami. Kagami mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kuroko dan mendorong tengkuk kuroko mendekat. Kuroko menutup matanya perlahan,terlihat menikmati ciuman yang makin panas itu. Kagami menghancurkan keseimbangan mereka dan menenggelamkan Kuroko dan dirinya ke dalam air sepenuhnya, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Kuroko membuka matanya kaget. Kagami tahu kalau Kuroko payah dalam pernafasan di air. Kagami makin membawanya ke dasar kolam, mengacuhkan Kuroko yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kagami. Kagami belum selesai dengan aksi balas dendamnya ternyata. Merasa cukup mengerjai Kuroko, Kagami sengaja melepaskan pangutan mereka. Kuroko langsung berenang ke permukaan. Lagi, Kuroko mengambil nafas dengan terengah-engah, disusul Kagami di sebelahnya. Kuroko merona hebat dan memilih untuk memunggungi Kagami. Kagami hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan badan yang gemetar karena menggigil,Kuroko menggapai pegangan tangga kolam renang. Sebelum Kuroko menapak ke tepian,ia terjatuh lagi ke kolam, seragamnya terasa berat tentu saja. Kagami terkekeh pelan sebelum dia mengangkat pinggang Kuroko, memudahkannya untuk naik. Rasanya Kuroko ingin pingsan saja mendapat perlakuan Kagami sore ini. Kagami segera naik dan melemparkan handuk dari dalam tasnya ke Kuroko.

Sore itu,akhirnya mereka pulang bersama. Dengan memakai jaket dan celana training basket – dan sepatu untuk Kuroko ,yang mereka ambil di ruang loker klub. Atmosfer diantara mereka menjadi dingin, biasanya mereka memang lebih banyak diam atau terkadang bertengkar kecil. Tapi kali ini menjadi agak…canggung.

Wajah Kuroko masih bersemu merah sampai saat ini – mereka sedang berada di Maji Burger sekarang. Berada di dekat Kagami membuatnya teringat adegan ciuman mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, dan itu membuat hatinya berdebar debar.

"Demam karena tercebur kolam renang, eh?" Kagami bertanya berdasarka rona di pipi mulus Kuroko. Dasar bodoh.

Yang ditanya hanya balas menatap masih sambil menyedot vanilla milkshake-nya. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

" Itu bukan apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Kuroko menjawab sambil tersenyum kearah Kagami.

Itu bohong tentunya, entah apa yang Kagami pikirkan,mendorongnya ke kolam renang di musim dingin. Kalau untuk Kagami itu bukan masalah besar, tapi Kuroko, ia seperti terserang hipotermia tadi.

Setelah dari Maji Burger, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka. Langit sudah mulai gelap.

"Jangan membuat kau dan Aomine terlihat seperti pasangan begitu! Aku akan menghukummu lagi jika masih bermesraan dengan Aomine! " Oke, Kagami merasa seperti bukan dirinya berkata seperti itu. Tapi mengingat Aomine menepuk kepala Kuroko begitu membuatnya panas,ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Kuroko kalau ia melihatnya.

"Sumimasen... kami hanya berlatih menembak, lagipula aku tidak ingin membuat Kise-kun menangis nantinya." Balas Kuroko.

Keduanya terdiam, sampai Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya dan berdiri di hadapan Kagami. Kagami hanya menatap heran sebelum tangan Kuroko menggapai tengkuknya,memaksa Kagami membungkuk sedikit dan Kuroko berjinjit, mengecup bibir Kagami singkat. Keduanya blushing, Kagami mencengkram pucuk kepala kuroko dengan sedikit kesal.

Untung jalanan saat itu sedang sepi.

* * *

End dengan gak elitnya ._.

A/N : Waaa, fanfic pertama saya di ffn dengan OTP No.1 di fandom Kurobas XD

err... penulisannya berasa gak rapi QAQ, koreksi jika menemukan kesalahan yang saya lewatkan kalau berminat

Gatau mau nulis apa di a/n, terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca! *bow*

Mind to review?


End file.
